


Rainy days are not always so bad.

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Poor Tom always gets pulled into shenanigans with the kids, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: What do you get when you trap two bored children in the house on a rainy day with nothing to do? Shenanigans of course.
Relationships: Jojo & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski & Jojo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Rainy days are not always so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the new year baby! I hope you guys are having a safe and happy new year so far!
> 
> I decided to post a little short story to help pass the time since the update for DotN is going a lot slower than I previously wanted it to. That and I got the idea for this by watching my cousin play her daughter one day and it immediately made me think of Jojo and Tom would be so a lot of the dialogue are based off of real conversations they were having with each other.

Sonic couldn’t help but let out a weary sigh as he reread the same paragraph in his book for the 4th time in a row, his feet swaying back and forth behind him as he laid on his stomach on the couch. His eyes were starting to feel dry and heavy as he pressed his face deeper into the couch cushions. 

He had made a promise to Maddie that he would stay off of any electronics for the day since she was going to take Rachel into town while her and Jojo were visiting for the weekend.

The only problem for him was that the universe decided not to play far for once and just dump gallons of rain on the entire valley for the majority of the day, meaning that not only was he not allowed to use anything fun that was electric, but he couldn’t even go outside for something simple as a jog without quickly catching a full on cold from the downpour.

He eventually gave up and closed the book with an audible slam and planted his face in the couch cushions in defeat, dramatically letting his body go limp as he laid out like a worn rag doll as he let out another loud albeit muffled groan.

A sound of a soft voice humming a tune made one of his ears perk up in the direction of the noise, he peeked one eye from the cushions and looked in the direction of where the source was. He saw that it was Jojo who was currently scribbling away on a sheet of paper, continuing to hum happily as she sorted through her large bin of colored pencils and crayons.

Sonic closed his eyes, deciding to listen to the song and try to guess what she was singing to pass his boredom. He could only guess two options on which song was being sung when he heard her stop humming abruptly and hearing the movement of paper shifting, he curiously raised his head and saw her holding the paper up, a even wider smile morphed her face as she laid out the paper on the table and examined her latest art piece.

He sat up Propping his arm against a pillow, he saw that she was drawing a picture of him and Ozzie in front of a barn and was surrounded by sheeps, chickens, cows and pigs.

"Wow Jo, you're getting good at drawing chickens from last time."

She beamed in response as she cleaned up her crayons and put them back in the box. "Thanks, I think I finally got the shapes of them just right. They’re really hard to draw.” She hands the paper to him as she walks into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

Holding it up to the light, he tilts his head and turns the paper sideways. “I’d say you’ve really captured the green of my eyes and matched the level of my physique by adding the straw hat into the mix.” 

He smiles as that brought a successful giggle from her and speeds over to the refrigerator door, placing one of colored magnets on top of the picture. “There, now your picture has an official place in the Wachowski art gallery that also happens to be located in our kitchen.”

Jojo let out a grunt as she struggled to carry a big jug of apple juice to the kitchen island while Sonic helped by grabbing cups from the cabinet and gathering up two oranges and a handful of cookies from a nearby jar onto a small plate. He holds the cups underneath the jug as she carefully pours the juice into them, spilling some droplets on the floor in the process.

She couldn’t help but wince as she quickly put the jug on the counter and rushed to grab some paper towels before Ozzie could lap up the juice. “Oops. Sorry I didn’t mean to spill it.”

Sonic gave a small wave of his hand as he munched on one of the cookies. “Nah don’t worry about it, trust me I’ve made even BIGGER messes than that without even trying to.” He reaches out his arm to grab the damp paper towel from her hands and throws it in the trash bin with one hand. 

The two then sat in silence for a while, looking around the room and listening to the rain as they ate their afternoon snacks. Sonic finished his snack fairly quickly and was starting to play with a leftover orange peel on the counter while Jojo moved her now empty cup with her finger in a circle, slowly placing her hand in her hand as she glanced around the room, slowly bobbing her head side to side.

“Sooooo.” Sonic spoke up to break the ever growing silence. “What do you feel like doing now?”

Jojo merely shrugged in response as she let the cup fall over to its side. “I don’t know. I know our moms said not to go on anything electronic when they’re gone, that also includes video games and the TV.”

“Hmm yeah, they did tell us that. Pbbbt.” He starts to tap his fingers almost erratically against the surface of the counter and puts his head down in defeat, one of his ears moving towards the direction of faint footsteps approaching the room.

“Hey now, what’s with all these sour faces today?” 

He turned his head and saw Tom walking over to them carry his tool kit he usually kept in the garage and placing it on the floor. He changed his outfit from earlier in the day, now just wearing a long, dark green t-shirt and mud patched dark blue jeans with the water droplets on his shirt and the drenched cuffs around his ankles, implying that he got caught in the heavy rain.

Tom waltzes up to the two children, not before swiping a cookie from the open jar nearby. “What’s going on? You guys look like you just lost your best friend or something.”

The two give each other a glance before Jojo speaks up. “It’s not that, we’re just bored and we don’t know what to do.”

“Hmm, well what are some inside games you guys already did?” Jojo opened her mouth to answer him but Sonic quickly beat her to it, counting out the list with his fingers.

“We already did some drawing, puzzles, played some board games, played with Ozzy in the living room for a bit, asked each other some riddles, read almost all the books on my bookshelf and even made each other some friendship bracelets.” He finished the answer by holding up a dark blue and white braided bracelet on his wrist while Jojo held up a yellow and pink one on her wrist.

“Oh…..wait you guys did all of that stuff in an hour?” They both nod their heads in unison. 

“Sonic really knows how to do stuff quickly.” She slid down from her seat and kicked her feet against the floor tiling.

“Hey, I can’t help that it’s my main character trait.” He joked lightly but his laugh fell flat when he noticed her lack of reaction. Tom places himself in Jojo’s empty seat, looking at the two of them while he thought up some ideas.

“Well I remember on rainy days, one game I used to play a lot when I was at a friend’s house was hide and seek. The house is practically big enough for that game.” 

Sonic’s face immediately lit up in interest, even his tail was wagging back and forth with excitement. “Oh yeah! That’s a good one! I’ve never played that game with anyone before! Wanna play that game Jo?”

Jojo pondered for a moment. “Hmmm, yeah let’s play it!” she excitedly slides over to Sonic and whispers something in his ear. Tom's expression went from normal to worry in a flat second, knowing that his kid and niece tended to be like two hyperactive, sneaky gremlins whenever the two of them would get together and just cause chaos for everyone and by everyone, it meant mostly him that would be suffering.

He saw Sonic’s face concentrate at Jojo’s whispering until he shifted his glance to Tom, his face then slowly forming into a devilish grin that would even make the grinch himself run away with his tail between his legs.

The two children grin mischievously and nod at each other as Sonic turns his head towards Tom again, putting on an innocent face. “Oh dear Thomas, could you ever do the favor and play hide and seek with us?”

Tom remained unmoved by Sonic’s overdramatic, theatrical voice and eye batting, putting on an unpressed, stoic face as he shook his head. “Yeah sorry kiddo, that’s not going to work on me this time. Not after last time when you made me help you pull that prank on Rachel and put the blame on me.” 

He looked at him with confidence as he watched his little face drop into a pout as he let out a frustrated huff.

This was short lived however when he felt a small hand clasp gently around his wrist. Looking down, he saw Jojo with a sorrowful look on her face, her lip trembling as she started to sniffle her nose.

Concerned, he quickly got down on one knee and gently put his hands on her shoulders. “Jojo? What’s wrong?”

Her voice was shaking and sounded on the brink of tears. “Why don’t you ever play with us anymore uncle Tommy?” 

He blinked once. Then twice. A look of confusion washed over his face. “Hold on what? Jojo i-”

She suddenly grabbed both of his hands and tears started to slowly stream down her face. “Do you not love us anymore?”

“Sweetie no, that’s not what i-”

“You're always working all the time and never have time for us…” He then heard Sonic’s voice chip in and saw him stand beside Jojo, donning the same emotional expression as her’s.

“Are you guys being serious right now?”

“How can you not love your own niece and son?” the two move closer together and give him the most teary-eyed faces they could muster.

“ _ Oh for the love of- _ Ok fine! You win, I’ll play the game with you.”

In an instant, Jojo stopped crying and immediately put on a cheerful face. “Thanks uncle Tommy! We’ll go and hide while you start counting!” she grabbed Sonic’s hand, who was currently having a mini laugh attack while she pulled him out of the room.

Tom continued to stand there, flabbergasted as the two ran off and out of the room, continuing to hear their muffled laughter. “What have I just gotten myself into?”

* * *

“50,49,48,47,46…”

“Quick! Hurry! He started counting!” Sonic calls behind him as he raced up the stairs with Jojo following close behind him. The two stopped at the main floor and frantically looked around at which room to hide in.

“Should we hide in the broom closet?” 

“No, that one is too easy. Oh here, let’s try the bedroom first.” Jojo followed him into the master bedroom and gently closed the door, wincing slightly as it made a creaking sound as it closed shut. Other than the living room and the kitchen, the bedroom was one of the bigger rooms of the house, complete with it having its own bathroom and a walk-in closet. While it was spacious, the room itself didn’t leave a lot of space to really hide someone, even for a small child and a hedgehog.

“That just leaves the bathroom and closet then. Jo, which one do you want to hide in?” Sonic said, turning to see her still standing by the door, her ear pressed firmly against the door.

“What are you-?”

“Shhh! Hang on.” she cracked the door open enough to poke her head out, he could still hear Tom counting downstairs, but it sounded louder than when he last heard it. After a moment she opened it more, putting her hands on her hips before yelling out down the stairs.

“Uncle Tommy! you're supposed to be staying in one place while you’re counting!” After a moment, he heard him yelling a quick _‘ok sorry!’_ up to them before counting again, his voice being farther away this time.

“Alright, that bought us some time. He tries to cheat sometimes by doing that.”

Sonic blinked in surprise as he gave her an impressed look. “Good call on that one.” He did a quick sweep around the room as he heard Tom’s voice faintly finishing the countdown. Even though he was smaller than Jojo, there weren’t a lot of spaces for him in this room in particular that would hide him properly without one of his head spikes blowing his cover. Although the closet was a walk-in closet and had a bit more space, it was better if the both of them didn’t hide in there.

Jojo didn’t seem to see this as a problem as she quickly ran into the closet and hid behind the long coats hanging on the rack, making sure she was completely covered before peeking her head out, making sure to keep her voice low. “I'm gonna hide in here, have you found a place yet?”

He shook his head. “No, I think i’m gonna hide somewhere else, just so he doesn’t find us quickly.” Jojo settled back into her hiding spot as he zipped out of the room and froze in place. He tapped his foot as he stood in the hallway.

_ ‘Ok so Jojo has the bedroom taken, where does that leave me? I could hide in my room, nah that’s too easy. Maybe in the bathroom? Other than the shower, my legs cramp up too quickly if I hide in the cabinets. Where else could i’.- _ His eyes lit up as a thought popped up in his head, oh the idea was way too easy for someone not to notice but then again, he did have a knack for fooling people when he tried.

“3,2,1! Okay ready or not here I come!” __

_ ‘it’s go time.’ _

At that moment, he made his way down the stairs and walked passed Tom, who was now frozen in place and heading in the direction of the kitchen. “This sort of counts as cheating....but lives, mostly my own and reputation are at stake.”

* * *

Tom opened the door slowly as he shifted his eyes around. He checked every room in the house except for their bedroom, since it was the usual final hiding place above all else. Knowing his niece, the nine year old tended to hide in places that were pretty repetitive, meaning that she would usually hide underneath a bed or in the closet in a certain room during the game. Although it was easy, it did make it more fun just pretending to find her and hopefully find Sonic too.

_ “Oh Jojo, Sonic, where are you?” _ He said loudly in a sing-song as he dramatically tip-toed into the room and opened random drawers on the dresser. “Are they in here? Hmmm nope not here.”

He bent down and lifted the skirt of the bed, peering under it. “Not under here either, just a family of dust bunnies and old boxes.” 

That just left one more place. He softly stepped over towards the closet door and opened the door. The closet was pitch black, with only the natural light from the bedroom window slightly brightening the doorway.

He took one step, then another step as he strained his ears to listen for any unnatural noise that seemed out of place. It didn’t take long for him to spot the faint shine from one of a pink sneaker peeking out behind one of the jackets. He let out a chuckle as he made his way over to said jacket and crouched down near it. “Hmmm, now I don't remember buying Maddie hot pink shoes for her birthday or for myself now that I think about it. Just what are these doing here?” 

He reached out and playfully gave the shoe a quick squeeze, causing the foot to quickly hide from his view and could hear a muffled giggle coming from behind the jacket. “AND we have a jacket that talks too? What on earth is going on? How long have you been able to talk?” He exclaimed as he started to randomly poke at the jacket, causing Jojo to squeal in protest as she pushed the coat aside.

“Uncle Tommy! Stop it!” Jojo laughed as he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to laugh even harder while he walked out of the closet and plopped her down on a small bench that was at the end of the bed. 

“Alright there Miss Giggles, now tell me where your blue partner is and no one gets hurt.” Tom said in an old timey accent as Jojo placed a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

“I don’t know where he is.” She answered plainly with a wide smile on her face.

Tom stares at her for a few seconds and places his hand under his chin. “You say you don’t know where he is, now normally I would believe you but I know for a fact that you two are always planning something to catch me off guard, just like that little ruse you did earlier.”

“I don’t know uncle Tommy, he didn’t tell me where was going to hide this time.” 

Tom narrowed his eyes at her and dramatically moved closer to her face, almost practically brushing noses. “Are you sure you don’t know? Because I think you do and if you're just choosing not to tell me-." He slowly raised his hands in a threatening manner.

Her eyes widened and she quickly held out her hands to stop him. "I'm not! I swear I really don't know!" 

Putting his hands down at his side, the suspicious look on his face didn’t waver as he hung his head back and placed his hands on his hips. “Come on Jojo, you got to have  _ some _ idea where he is.”

She merely shrugged her shoulders. “Nope.”

“Well great. I already searched all the other rooms and he’s not hiding in there.” He replied with an exhausted sigh and sat down next to her on the bench. “I really don’t feel like looking for him.”

She reached out and gave his arm a gentle pat. “I know, mommy says that you tended to get lazy with simple things sometimes.”

The two stop as they hear the sound of the front door opening and two pairs of footsteps walk through and plastic bags crinkling echo throughout the house. 

"Hey guys! We’re back” Maddie’s voice spoke out, soon followed by Rachel’s voice, scolding Ozzie for grabbing one of the bags. Jojo took off as soon Tom was distracted and went to greet them downstairs.

He meets them downstairs and greets Maddie with a kiss and gives a casual nod at Rachel who gave him one back in return while listening to her daughter as she told her what happened while they were out and how Sonic was still hiding and was yet to be found.

“He’s  _ still _ hiding? You don’t think he might have gone outside?” Maddie looked at her husband in worry for a response, he gave her a shrug and a head shake.

“No. Knowing him he’s still in the house somewhere, I just need to figure out where. Not even Jojo knows where he is.”

He made his way over to the couch and let out a groan as he sat down. “Chances are he’ll come out when he realizes no one has found him yet and I’m fine with that.” He fully laid back against the couch and closed his eyes. Two seconds pass before Tom suddenly screams out in pain and holds both of his hands against his back. The girls all jumped and looked over to him in confusion and concern.

“What the fu-.... _ flying fudge? _ ” He catches himself and looks where he was just sitting, staring hard at the red, tan and white pillows. As he leans in closer, he starts to see a hint of dark blue tucked within the pillows and could see a bright green eye peering at him. He feels his voice hitch in surprise and shakes his head in amusement. “So THAT’S where you were the whole time _. _ ” 

He watched as Sonic rolled out from his ball form and laid the pile of pillows, laughing heartily and could hear Jojo’s laughter from behind him. He glanced back at him to see not only Jojo but also Rachel and Maddie laughing softly at him.

The hedgehog stood up and did a small victory dance, pointing a finger in Tom’s face. “Ha! I fooled you real good!”

He continued to hold the back of his shirt,unfazed by his taunting. “Uh-huh. You not only got me but your quills also got my poor shirt as well.” He turned around to show four, large, thin cuts going down the back of the shirt. Sonic chuckled sheepishly as he reached behind and played at his head quills.

“Oh man, sorry about that donut lord. Maybe this will give you a chance to try out my everyday look and not wear a shirt for a change.” 

"No, I'm most certainly not doing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
